Fame and Fortune
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: Twilight's lead singer Roxas has had his rough ride with fame and fortune and everything that goes with it. The scars left behind from his past created a new outer shell, one that no one's been able to break through. At least, not until Axel moved to Twilight Town and was dragged to one of Twilight's concerts by Demyx. To think Roxas promised to never get involved with a fan.{NSFW}
1. Twilight Hour

**Fame and Fortune**

**Chapter One: _Twilight Hour_**

* * *

><p>Tickets waved in front of his face as Demyx stood behind the counter, a smug grin eating away at his lips. Coaxing his best friend in the entire universe to come see one simple concert with him couldn't be <em>too <em>bad, could it? Sure, Axel had only been in town for a few days, and he'd known the bubbly blond for _even less_, but Demyx considered them perfect friends already. "_Please_," he begged again, resting his elbows on the marble in front of him and giving the redhead his best puppy eyes. "For me? You've never even _heard _Twilight yet, and you already think they're a bad band."

"They're named after a popular book franchise written for emo teens," Axel retorted, taking a sip of the piping hot coffee in front of him, reveling in the burning sensation of his tongue. "I can only assume from that much, Dem. Also, I've only known you for like, four days. Isn't it weird to be inviting someone you've not even known for a week? What if I was a murderer?"

"Are you?" the blond inquired.

"Of course not," Axel replied.

"Okay, everything's fine!" Demyx grinned, pushing the small slips of paper at Axel's chest. "The concert's tomorrow night. I hope you come meet me-oh, wait," he took one ticket back, stuffing it in his own pocket. "I kinda need that one for myself." A customer called the blond over, who happily skipped over to take care of the order. Axel looked back down at the small slip of paper in his hand, reading the words printed on it.

He'd only moved to Twilight Town a week prior, and he'd found cafe Nocturne only a day later. At first, the main barista at the counter seemed a little _too _eccentric for him, but then they introduced themselves and Axel learned that Demyx was this little establishment's owner. The building was his pride and joy, he would boast, and the two hit it off from there, no matter how awkward it was for the pyro.

And, as one of the blond's coworkers had warned him once before, Demyx was incredibly hard to resist. He had this sort of aura about him.

Axel sighed, finishing off his coffee before leaving a couple of bills for Demyx to cash in for himself.

* * *

><p>The concert hall that next night was packed with people from Twilight Town and the surrounding cities, leaving very little room to move around freely. How hard was it to find Demyx in this crowd, one may ask?<p>

Well, if his crazed jumping didn't give him away, Axel didn't know what would. He rolled his green eyes as Demyx latched onto him, grinning broadly. "Yay! You made it! Thank god! We have to push our way in if we want to get a good view of the band."

The redhead didn't respond, instead allowed Demyx to pull him along into the auditorium, looking around at the many different lights that hung from the ceiling. The room was painted with dark blue lighting, hints of yellow seeping in here and there. Demyx continued pushing through the crowd, obviously intent on getting to the foot of the stage to see the band better.

"Oh my _gosh_!" he squealed, letting go of Axel's arm. He pointed up at the stage where a slate haired man was tuning his bass guitar. "It's _Zexion_!"

Axel rolled his eyes again as Demyx turned to him. "You'll love this band, trust me. Look at how many fans they have for being a local band!"

"Maybe these people are just here to listen to shit music."

The lights dimmed and a voice boomed through the speakers. "_Ladies and gentlemen! We have reached our crucial Twilight hour_!"

The people behind him erupted in cheers, and Axel had to fight the urge to cover his ears.

"_Please enjoy our show as always!_"

And Axel finally got a look at the owner of the voice, nearly falling to his knees. The lead singer of the band was _young_, incredibly so, his blond hair spiked up in different directions. The lights had gone back to white as a black haired girl began a tune on her keyboard, but Axel couldn't get his eyes off of the mesmerizing blue eyes that the blond had. And his voice, _dear god, _his _voice_! It was like a gift from the heavens above! For a punk band leader to have such a cute voice, Axel didn't think he'd ever heard anything like it before in his life.

* * *

><p>Just because he enjoyed the lead singer did not at all mean that he found himself to like the band just like that. He only got to listen to a few songs, and even so, the crowd's unanimous decision to sing along did nothing to help him hear most of the music.<p>

And now he was stuck on line waiting for Demyx because he wanted an autograph. The blond was bouncing (no surprise, really) on the balls of his feet and looking around. His fingers curled around Axel's jacket and he whispered, "come on, follow me."

The two crept away from the line into a different part of the hall, where the hallways became thinner and more empty. Demyx jumped up and down as Axel's eyes focused on the slate haired man—Zexion, was it?—again, and that was the last time Demyx was by his side. Now, the barista was at the bassist's side, hugging him around the waist. Axel's heart thudded in his chest. They were sure to get in trouble now, Zexion would call security and-

It surprised the redhead when the bassist's arms went around Demyx's frame to hug back. They exchanged a few words before Demyx came barrelling back. "Dem, what was all that about—?!" Before his question was even finished, the blond had Axel in his iron hold again and they were entering another room, where Axel got to see the lead singer up close and personal as he was touching up on his hair.

"Ah, Zex, you're back. This must be Demyx," he said with a soft smile, extending a hand for a firm handshake.

Demyx gladly shook back, and Axel pulled him to the side. "Dem, you better have a good explanation for all this because I swear to _god_."

"Dude, chill. I want to get Roxas' autograph," the blond replied, turning back to the lead singer with a cheerful smile. "If that's okay."

"Always." He pulled out a CD and sharpie, scribbling on a quick, but elegant signature, and handed the disk to Demyx. "Anything for a fan, and for the significant other of my bassist."

Demyx all but squealed.

"If you all don't mind," Roxas suddenly said, causing the loud noise to die down. His blue eyes met with Axel's green. "I'd like to have a word with the person you brought in with you. Alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I didn't think I'd ever be in the right mindset to start another continuing story and be able to keep up with it, so if I forget about this at some point, please forgive me in advance, I've been so busy lately.<strong>

**I don't know how often I'll be updating this, but I'll try to make it as often as I can, seeing as I love this idea and I want it to do well. Casual reminder, there will be sexual scenes in the near future, so don't be alarmed if all of a sudden penises come running at you.**

**Please review!**

**-Eternal White Rose**


	2. World Famous

**Fame and Fortune**

**Chapter Two:_ World Famous_**

* * *

><p>"You don't seem like a Twilight fan," Roxas began, leaning back in his chair to get a better look at the lone man now standing in his dressing room.<p>

"Do you mean the book or the band?" Axel shot back, crossing his arms. "Because I'm neither, if you're wondering."

A light color eyebrow raised, and the blond let out an airy chuckle. "God you're more interesting than I'd think you'd be." The comment didn't faze Axel, and Roxas frowned. "Compliments aren't your thing, are they?"

"Not when they're from someone I'd just met, no," the redhead replied.

"But I'm famous, shouldn't that make your heart flutter?"

Axel put a hand to his chest, pausing a few seconds. "No, heart's beating normally."

The blond pouted. Just when he'd thought he'd found someone mildly interesting, this stranger turned out to be _incredibly_ interesting. Friendship was at the top of his list for 'things to be with this guy'. "Anyway, if you're not a fan, then why are you here?"

"Demyx dragged me along. He had an extra ticket and apparently had ties with your bassist to get us back here. So I'm here against my will, essentially."

"And are you upset about that?"

A shrug answered Roxas' question. He bit his lip, and Axel noticed. "So...did you at least like our concert?" the band leader asked timidly, looking up from under his bangs.

Axel was taken aback. What happened to that confident young man he had just seen moments before? All he saw in front of him was an insecure teenager who wanted someone's attention. The redhead smiled softly, making sure that Roxas didn't see. "Surprisingly, yeah." The blond's head shot up, blue eyes wide with amazement. "However, I still think you could bump up the volume. It's hard to hear when the crowd is screaming your lyrics."

Roxas blinked, before reaching over and grabbing a nearby tablet, unlocking it and opening up the app that let him take notes. His fingers furiously typed out what Axel said, and he asked, "Okay, anything else?"

The older man took in the boy's apparel. Skinny jeans and a tee-shirt. Standard clothing. "Better wardrobe. Yes, you guys are hot, but you're a _punk_ _rock_ band. You need some leather, some rips in the pants—are you _really_ writing this shit down?"

"Uh, yeah," Roxas replied, eyes not leaving the screen. "It's not everyday that I get a fan—oh, sorry, a _not_-_fan_ telling me what I can improve on."

"I'm not going to help you get even more fame, Roxas." Axel sighed. "God, who would've thought that a week after moving to Twilight Town I'd be stuck in a dressing room with an egoistic jerk?"

"Oh, so I'm a jerk?"

"You're taking _my_ fucking opinion and using it to make yourself look and sound better. Fuck this, I'm out of here. Where the fuck did Demyx go, he's my ride home," Axel grumbled as he walked out of the room, leaving Roxas in the dust. He sought out his only friend in the entire building, and literally dragged him out to the dark blue pickup, cursing the young blond singer to hell.

* * *

><p>"If it makes you feel any better, which it won't, I know," Demyx began, pouring Axel a cup of coffee. "I've never met Roxas until today."<p>

"Where'd you meet Zexion, or whatever his name is then?"

A goofy grin carved its way onto the blond's lips. "Around town a couple weeks ago. At first I didn't recognize him, but when I did, holy shit, I freaked out. He's my favorite member of the band. And I told him that. In the beginning he hated me, but then we started bumping into each other more, and soon he asked me out." Demyx shrugged. "He's kept it a secret from the press, wanting to secure my privacy and whatnot, and he promised me that I'd meet Roxas today. And I _did_! God, I _love_ Twilight so much!"

Axel rolled his eyes. So far, he didn't really _love_ the leader.

"So? What did Roxas have to talk to you about?"

"He asked if I was a fan."

"Which you're not because you lived under a rock for twenty one years and didn't even know the band existed."

"You said they were a local band."

Demyx froze. "Okay, maybe I lied so you would see them with me?"

"You mean they're _famous_?"

"_World_ famous."

"You've gotta be _shitting_ me." Axel buried his head in his hands. "I fucking told off the leader of a world famous band."

"You did _what_?!"

"He asked if I liked the concert, so I said yes, because, well, I _did_. And I pointed out some flaws, which he started writing down, and I got pissed off. Told him I wasn't about to help an egoistic jerk like him get even more famous, but apparently he doesn't _need_ to get even more famous."

Demyx stared at Axel, mouth agape, and he shook his head. "I just hope whatever you told him doesn't get out on TV—_oh my god, Zexy_!" the blond jumped over the counter (as if it were an obstacle, which really, it wasn't) and ran to the person that walked through the door, hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Roxas has a message for Axel, and I figured that you'd know where he was. Or, that he'd be here, since he's your friend," Zexion explained as the pair walked back up to where Axel was. The rest of the customers in the café went back to minding their own business. "Roxas wanted to apologize."

"Apologize to me? For _what_? Bothering to listen to what I had to say?"

"No, but he'd like to speak with you again."

"_Again_?" Demyx asked, shocked. "Axel, what did you do to get so cool with Roxas?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so I got dumped today (hooray!) and was like, "oh yeah this gets updated today"<br>**

**I have a few chapters already typed out and ready to go, so prepare for an update next Thursday!**

**-Eternal White Rose**


	3. My Flaws

**Fame and Fortune**

**Chapter Three: _My Flaws_**

* * *

><p>The redhead answered Demyx with a shrug, taking a sip of his coffee. "I called him an egoistic jerk. I can't imagine why he'd want to talk with me again."<p>

Zexion accepted the cup of tea that the blond offered him with a smile. "He said something about asking some more about what he did wrong—"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"_But_, he doesn't want to use whatever you say to get more famous. Or something like that."

"How the fuck does that even work?" Demyx asked, placing his hands on his hips. "If he wants information that will obviously make him gain fame, why won't he fucking use it for that?" Zexion shrugged.

Axel sighed, running a hand down his face in exhaustion. All he wanted at this point was to finally go home and take a long nap. Not even a nap, just sleep until the next morning. He slipped his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. It wasn't even close to seven yet, and he already was way past tired. He looked over at Zexion. "Hey, give me your phone number," he said, sliding his cell phone to the bassist. "I'll text you whenever I want to meet up with Roxas."

Zexion nodded, punching his phone number into the device, handing it back to its owner.

* * *

><p>Annoying ringing woke Axel up, and he rolled over to try to ignore the sound so he could fall back asleep. But it kept going, even after the phone stopped, it started back up, signaling that the caller was trying again. He picked up the device, tapping the 'answer' button without checking the caller I.D. "What?" he growled, too tired to care about who was on the line.<p>

"_That isn't very nice_," the person replied, smirk evident in their voice.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"_Can't recognize my voice already, egoistic jerk_?"

Axel squinted his eye in thought, before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Roxas?"

"_We have a winner_!"

"How did you get my number?" he asked, sitting up and stretching his back, listening to it pop. He yawned, rubbing his eye as he looked at his alarm clock. Eleven in the morning. Wow, it was late.

"_Zexion gave it to me_," Roxas replied. "_Also_—" the doorbell rang "—_answer your door, will you_?"

"You're shitting me." Axel threw his covers off, slipping on a random piece of clothing as he ran to his front door, pulling it open.

Roxas stood in front of him, a hat and sunglasses on, phone still pressed against his ear. "I'm not," he said, ending the call and pocketing his phone. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans, looking up at Axel from behind the shades. "Can I come in?"

"Do I have much of a choice?" The redhead stepped to the side, allowing the younger blond access. "How'd you know where I live?"

"Demyx told Zexion, who told me."

"How the fuck does _Demyx_ know where I live?"

Roxas shrugged, planting himself onto the plush couch. "This is actually really comfortable. Where'd you get this?"

"Came with the apartment. Now what the fuck are you doing in said apartment?"

The blond removed his hat and sunglasses, running a hand through the spiked hair. "Because I wanted to talk about my flaws. You seem to know what you're talking about."

"I'm not going to fucking help you get more famous. Dem told me that Twilight's known all over the world. I didn't know that until after your show."

"But people don't tell me what I do wrong! You did, and I appreciate that. Look," he took off his backpack and emptied it, showing off the many magazines and an iPod. "I don't have my tablet. I won't write anything down. Just tell me what I can improve on, please, Axel."

Axel took in a deep breath. "First of all, how old are you?" he asked, picking up a magazine. It was one of those that only teenagers would pick up and actually bother to start reading.

"Eighteen."

Axel choked on his saliva, dropping the reading material and looking at the kid in surprise. "You're only _eighteen_?" Roxas nodded, linking his fingers together. The redhead growled, looking away. "I thought you were twenty at most to be honest."

"Huh?" Roxas looked bewildered. "How?"

"It's the way you hold yourself. Although you don't hold yourself like one would in a punk rock band, you do it in a way that's already mature. In a way that you've already seen the world. Turns out, you haven't really wandered much in the adult world yet."

Axel stopped when he noticed the way Roxas was looking at him. The boy's eyes were filled with admiration, and he was leaning forward in his seat, paying close attention. Axel thought for a moment. "Here, stand up, I'll show you."

Roxas stood, and the redhead walked over to him. "Normally people your age walk around like this," he began, clapping a hand against Roxas' back to make him slouch. "It's disgusting, you're going to have problems with your back when you're older. Now stand like you normally do." Roxas fixed his posture. "Now you walk with pride for an eighteen year old."

"Pride?" the blond inquired.

"Yeah. You walk like you have a purpose, and when you stand straight like this, you give off this aura that you're powerful and that you own the place. Like I said, the way you hold yourself."

"Tell me more?" the younger boy begged, sitting back down. He picked up a magazine. "The magazine doesn't tell me as much as you do."

Axel sighed, shifting his weight to his other leg. "This in no way means we're friends, kid."

Roxas nodded frantically.

* * *

><p><strong>I almost didn't post this chapter today. Thank my ex for still texting me and being a fucking asshole about everything and anything.<strong>

TardisGirl: **I'm glad you like my story! AU's are my specialty, so sometimes characters get a little OOC and I'm just like "fuck I did it again" xD**

**Please review!**

**-Eternal White Rose **


	4. Wanting Fame

**Fame and Fortune**

**Chapter Four: _Wanting Fame_**

* * *

><p>The redhead fell back against his couch, as Roxas sat next to him, trying to piece together whatever information had just gotten into his mind. Axel, surprisingly for someone who didn't even know Twilight existed, knew a lot, and shared his thoughts with Roxas. Albeit he was a little against the idea at first, but Roxas knew he'd use the advice given to him.<p>

"What about my singing?" the blond asked, turning to look at his mentor, blue eyes sparkling with admiration. Axel froze up, unable to say anything. "Well? I want to know."

"I—I don't know how to judge singing. It's hard to judge something you're not good at and haven't heard a lot of."

Roxas looked at him, head tilted to the side, as if confused. He snorted, covering his mouth, looking away. "But you seem to know so much, Axel."

"According to Demyx, I apparently lived under a rock, since I didn't even know what Twilight was." Axel shook his head. "I never really heard a variety of singers before, so I can't really help with that. Also, according to my parents, I sound like a dying whale."

Roxas nodded, putting a hand to his chin and thinking. "Well, whatever things you said today really helped anyway." He checked the time on the display screen of his iPod. "Wow, it's really late. Marluxia's going to hate me if I don't get home really soon." He packed up his multiple magazines, zipping up the back while meeting Axel's eyes. "Thanks so much for today."

And he found his way out on his own.

* * *

><p>The light dinging of the bell turned Demyx's head to the door, and he grinned broadly—probably enough to blind someone this early in the morning—waving. "Hey, Axel, good morning."<p>

The redhead in question groaned, practically falling into the stool. The blond chuckled, moving to begin brewing Axel's morning coffee. "So...how was your little guest yesterday?"

"How do you know where I live, Dem? I never told you."

"I can do a little research, Ax, I'm not completely useless." Demyx leaned in close, resting his elbows on the counter. "But you're seriously lucky."

"How am I _lucky_?"

"Dude, it's a person's dream come true to have Roxas visit their house."

Axel scoffed, and Demyx turned to finish the coffee he was brewing. Axel began tapping his fingers against the marble, rolling his eyes. "He's nothing but a brat, anyway. All he wants is fame."

"Not really," Demyx countered, pushing the steaming mug towards his customer, then wiped his hands on his apron. "Twilight had its rough moments. Roxas never wanted fame at first, in fact, he had to teach himself to want it."

"Why?" Axel asked, resting his head on the palm of his hand. "Wouldn't any band want to become super famous after they debut?"

"You've probably never heard of the band called Struggle, have you?" The look the blond received answered his question. "Okay, guess not. Well, they're Twilight's rival band. And they're relatively equal in skills. I personally hate Struggle."

"What is with these bands and their names?" Axel rubbed his forehead, running a finger over the rim of the mug. "And? What's the deal with Struggle?"

The bell rang and Zexion's voice rang into the empty café. "Seifer, Struggle's lead singer, is Roxas' ex."

* * *

><p><strong>And we have been introduced to Seifer.<strong>

**This chapter's a little early and a little short. To anyone celebrating Thanksgiving, I hope you all have a very wonderful holiday! Stay safe, wherever you're going, especially if you're going Black Friday shopping! *hugs***

TardisGirl: **I wanted Roxas to look up to Axel, and he's still a teen, but a spoiled one. So acting like he does really makes their pseud-friendship a little easier to write.**

**Please leave a review, and happy Thanksgiving! Updates will continue next Thursday. Love you!**

**-_Eternal White Rose, AKA, Shion Ercal._**


	5. Dear Acquaintance

**Fame and Fortune**

**Chapter Five: _Dear Acquaintance_**

* * *

><p>Zexion sat down next to the redhead, and Demyx ran off somewhere to work on his boyfriend's cup of tea and turn the 'open' sign to 'closed'. "Roxas' ex?" Axel asked, a new emotion welling in his chest. Was that jealousy?<p>

"Yeah. They had a really bad falling out though. I'm not in the place to talk about it. Just understand that if you become friends with him he might tell you. He's not one for thinking that he's perfect. It's why he's asking you about his flaws. Seifer really screwed him over."

"That's horrible. Who would do such a thing?"

"Seifer fucking would," Demyx replied, bringing a cup of tea out and setting it in front of the bassist. "He's an asshole."

"To think Sora likes that band."

Demyx gaped. "Ew, really? More than Twilight? Poor Roxas."

"Sora?" Axel questioned. Yet another new name. Maybe he should start keeping a list of all the people he hears about now that he moved to Twilight Town. It would probably help with figuring out who everyone is.

"Roxas' younger brother. Sora Strife? He's a famous model."

"Zexion, I've said this before, Axel lived under a boulder."

"I thought it was a rock."

"You've been downgraded."

Axel ran a hand down his face, sighing. How he managed to become friends with this moron, he'll never know. Still, it was nice to have someone to go to whenever things with Roxas got a little rough, even if the redhead had only seen him twice. But now that the blond had Axel's number (courtesy of Zexion), life was going to get a hell of a lot tougher.

"Wait, so Roxas' brother likes the rival band more than his own brother's band? That's pretty fucked up," Axel said, leaning his arms against the counter.

"It's something to do with the fact that if there's a scandal with Twilight, Sora'll get hit too for supporting the band. So instead, he likes Struggle." Zexion shrugged, taking a drink from his tea. "I just think it's because he doesn't like our music."

"That's fucked up."

"Is 'fuck' your favorite word?" Demyx asked, frowning slightly.

"Maybe. Got a problem with it?"

"I'm surprised you didn't use 'fuck' when you said it," Zexion smiled softly.

"Sorry. Got a fucking problem with it?"

"Goddammit, Zex."

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang constantly first thing in the morning that next morning, and Axel let out a long groan, rolling over in his bed. It was too early in the morning for this bullshit. He grabbed a hold of his covers, taking them with him as he made his way blindly to his front door, yanking it open. "You have reached the residence of Axel Lea, someone better have been either arrested or killed."<p>

"You're not much of a morning person, are you?"

Axel sighed, further wrapping himself into his little cocoon. "Is this going to become a daily thing, Roxas?"

The blond shrugged. "I don't know yet. You're just pretty cool to be around."

"Not this early in the morning, I hope," the redhead replied, letting the blond into his home. "Coffee?"

"No thanks. I'm not the one that needs to wake up."

The older male hummed in response, finally dropping his blankets to wander into the kitchen, exposing his bare chest to the cool air of his apartment. He fought with his coffee machine a bit before leaving it be to make the damn drink, returning to the living room to find Roxas lounging around, playing some game on his iPod. Then it clicked.

"Wait. What the fuck are you doing here?" He placed his hands on his hips. "We're not friends."

Roxas looked up at him, big blue eyes blinking innocently. "I know." His gaze drifted down to the man's body, taking it in. "I'm here to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"That, my dear acquaintance, would be a surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>So Shion-chan is sick. Like, sneezing all the time and being unable to breathe properly kinda sick. It's great. Hope everyone had a better Thanksgiving than I did because of it.<strong>

**This chapter almost didn't make it on time. Thankfully I put my ass into high gear and shat it out. School's been preeeetty stressful. Try having a boy like you apparently because of your hair.**

Chriss-Meister: **I'm glad to know someone in this world uses the word 'Supes'. Glad you're liking the story so far!**

**Oh, and if you're curious about the length of these chapters, they will get longer as the story progresses, no worries.**

**-Eternal White Rose.**


	6. My Friend

**Fame and Fortune**

**Chapter Six: _My Friend_**

* * *

><p>Roxas had dragged Axel to a nearby mall, the blond sporting a beanie to cover his hair and a pair of sunglasses as his elaborate disguise. They were currently at the food court, with Roxas chowing down on a greasy burger while Axel drank his soda, reclined in his chair. During their trip here, the blond had explained that he wanted to have Axel help him pick out clothing that would make them look good for an upcoming photo shoot. The redhead had asked about the rest of Twilight, but Roxas had only said that they'd come another day, and the sheer idea of it didn't really go well with the older man.<p>

When they finished with their food, they began their quest for outfits. Axel had been staring at the blond for some time, trying to figure out his body type, so that when they entered the first store, he'd have an idea of what clothes to get him. "Do you need my beanie off or on when I try this stuff on?"

Axel shrugged, not really paying attention to him but instead on the jeans laid out in front of him.

"Would your view change if I had it on?"

"Drastically." In response to his answer, a beanie hit Axel in the side of his face, landing in his upturned hand easily. He picked out a few pairs of jeans, all skinnies, and a couple shirts, handing them to Roxas, who had already snuck his way into a fitting room. He fixed the hat so it stayed comfortably on top of his spikes. He stood next to the door, arms crossed and back straight. People passed him by, eyeing him, but didn't say anything. Roxas slipped out, tapping Axel's shoulder, twirling when the older male turned around. "How do I look?"

Axel reached forward and removed the blond's sunglasses, revealing his big blue eyes. He looked down at the simple black tee-shirt that had a sunset printed on it's bottom hem, and the skinny black and white jeans. The redhead placed a hand at his chin, looking at the blond carefully. "Converse on your feet, and maybe some kind of plaid flannel."

"I like the pants," Roxas commented, patting his thighs. "I am so buying, like, three pairs."

Green eyes narrowed. "How about we focus on the rest of your outfit? You can't possibly wear the same three pairs of pants for the rest of your life."

"Want to see me try?"

"Not particularly," Axel replied, lightly tapping Roxas' forehead with the blond's sunglasses. "It'd be best to get pants that bring out a punk side of you. Skinnies, mostly."

Roxas looked up at the redhead, lightly running his fingers against his earlobe. "Should I get my ears pierced?"

"If you—what?" the older male sputtered, looking down at his colleague. "Do you want to get them pierced?"

"Wouldn't it help with the look?"

Axel thought about it for a moment, imagining the younger boy with earrings. He shrugged. "I mean, it won't do you any good for when you're up on stage, but I guess during photo shoots it'll drastically up your image."

Roxas nodded, letting go of his lobe. He smiled up at the redhead, white teeth sparkling. "So...more than three pairs of these pants?"

"How about we go to the jeans and go find other pairs?"

* * *

><p>In the end, Roxas found himself buying three other pairs of pants, a couple of flannel shirts, and about five pairs of converse, claiming that he had enough money to buy more, but chose to only buy what Axel told him to. They then took a walk down to the food court, Roxas back in his clever disguise, where Roxas ordered a salad and Axel got himself two burgers. As they sat at a nearby table eating, Axel decided to start conversation. "I would have pegged you as someone who ate burgers instead of salads."<p>

The blond looked up, a piece of lettuce hanging from his lips. "It's not that I hate burgers," he began, finishing his piece of food and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, "I just can't eat them."

"Why?"

"If I eat too much fatty foods, I gain too much weight. If I gain too much weight, I don't look as good. If I don't look as good, my manager's gonna have my ass about it." He shrugged, eyeing the sandwich in Axel's hands. "It's the life I chose to live."

Axel took a french fry and shoved it at the blond's face. "Well have a little freedom in this life, my friend, you're gonna need it."

Slowly, Roxas took the fry, munching on the end of it. "So I'm your friend now?"

The redhead shrugged. He wasn't really happy about how things had turned out lately, but he did realize that he couldn't run away from the obvious friendship the two of them shared. His gaze drifted back to the food in his styrofoam box, a warm flush spreading on his cheeks. He hated being put on the spot like this. When Roxas' warm hand lightly pressed against his, he looked back at blue eyes, realizing the blond had taken his shades off. "I appreciate this, Ax. You're not very easy to make friends with."

Axel let out a short laugh, reaching up to scratch at his tattoos. A habit he had made when he was nervous. "I guess not. Makes sense since I haven't had many friends in my life."

"That's going to change. Can I have another fry?"

"Knock yourself out."

Roxas reached over and snatched another one, stuffing it into his mouth. "It's been so long since I've had junk food. Let me tell you, salads get boring fast."

"I can only assume," Axel commented, smiling brightly. "But the same old burger kinda gets boring too."

Roxas laughed, getting another french fry, and neither male bothered to let their hands stray from their position on the table, one on top of the other.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPEH NEW YEAR<strong>—**oh shit! *ducks from the oncoming things thrown***

**Yes, it's been a month. I'm sorry. I've battled with severe depression (which gets taken care of by my wife, so don't worry) and family during the holidays, so I haven't found the motivation or time to type. But updates should return back to normal.**

**So Axel finally sorta admits that Roxas is his friend, how sweet. Also, a hint at Roxas possibly getting his ears pierced? We'll see. ;)**

**-Eternal White Rose**


	7. Taken His Heart

**Fame and Fortune**

**Chapter Seven: _Taken His Heart_**

* * *

><p>Demyx slid Axel his morning coffee, leaning against the counter, a smug grin on his face. "I need details, oh great one who lives under a hill."<p>

"Downgraded again?" the redhead replied with a smile, green eyes meeting aqua.

Café Nocturne wasn't too busy that morning—which was surprising for a Saturday—and Axel decided to visit his dear mulleted friend. His mind was still wrapped in haze from the day he spent prior with Roxas, even if it had ended with Roxas stuffing his face with a majority of Axel's french fries and then claiming he would have to run ten miles to burn the calories he ate that entire day.

Demyx smiled, "Uh-huh. So, how was your day yesterday?"

Axel shrugged. "Oh, ya know, shopping with Roxas isn't so bad."

"Did you pick out a cute outfit for him?"

The redhead laughed, taking a sip of his coffee. "Did you suddenly turn into a _girl_, Demyx Nocturne?"

"Don't you use my last name on me, Ax. I'm just glad to see that you're finally getting along with Roxas."

"He asked if I was his friend yesterday."

A short silence passed, before Demyx replied, "And what did you say?"

The older male just buried his head in his arms, embarrassed. "I didn't say anything. I couldn't."

"And you were doing so well, too." Demyx sighed, waving to a pair of customers that had finished their meal and left their money on the table. He excused himself, skipping off to get his pay, and a hand planted itself on Axel's shoulder.

He looked up and met Zexion's one blue eye, and smiled softly. "Hey, Zexion."

"Hi. You know, I should be killing you right about now."

Axel blinked, in the middle of taking a sip. "What?"

"It's not every day that Roxas comes home in pain because he decided to get his ears pierced."

Axel spit out his coffee, eyes wide, and Demyx came back, hands at his waist. A frown pulled on his lips as he reached for a towel to wipe the mess. He leaned over the counter and gave his bassist boyfriend a loud, obnoxious smooch on the cheek, smiling giddily to himself. Zexion chuckled lightly, and Axel swiped a hand over his mouth. "He pierced his ears?"

"Yeah." the slate-haired man tapped his earlobes. "Two little flame themed earrings."

Demyx butt himself into the conversation. "You've really taken his heart, Axel."

"Shut the fuck up, Demyx."

* * *

><p><em>Message from: Roxas<em>  
><em>Hey, there's a concert at Club XIII tomorrow night! Can you come?<em>  
><em>Received: 5:38 P.M<em>

Axel stared at his phone, thumb hovering over the reply button, tempted to say no. At the same time, though, he was a little excited to see the blond with his new accessories and outfits. And he recalled that the music wasn't too bad. But if Roxas really wanted to be friend with him so badly, then—

Axel stopped himself with a slap to his forehead as he fell onto his couch. His logic made no sense. It _never_ made any sense. His phone began vibrating nonstop in his hand, and he glanced at the caller I.D before answering. "Axel Lea."

"_Okay, so you're not dead. I have to come up with some other reason why you didn't answer my text_," Roxas was basically grinning into the phone. His shit eating smile reached Axel. "_Because there was no way you were taking that long of a shit_."

"You don't know of my shitting ways," Axel replied. He relaxed against the arm of the couch, arm folded against his stomach. "I was just about to text you, anyway."

"_Suuuuuure you were_." A breathy chuckle escaped the singer's lips. "_So are you coming to the concert or not_?"

"Probably, yeah."

"'_Probably, yeah' isn't a proper answer. Yes, or no_?"

Axel laughed. "Fine, I'll go. I'll go."

"_Awesome! Oh, just so you know, there's a party afterward. It won't really move anywhere; if anything, I can probably come from backstage and find you to bring you to our room_."

A party? Axel couldn't remember the last time he was invited anywhere for a party. But hey, Roxas would be there, Zexion will probably invite Demyx, so he wouldn't be too lonely. He'd also be able to meet the rest of the band. It all sounded like a good idea. "Sure," he agreed.

"_Great! Oh, and wear that shirt with the fiery infinity symbol. That shirt's hot_."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I'm back to my regular updating schedule!<strong>

**Next chapter will be Axel's thoughts on his second ever Twilight concert!**

Chriss-Meister: **Thanks for pointing that out! I don't know where my brain was during editing, wow xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next few to come. Things will get a little spicy.**

Kel-Vampyre: **Guys in a band that are hot are the best, and I like making Demyx a little blond at times lol. **

**Please leave a review!**

**-Eternal White Rose**


	8. Superior

**Fame and Fortune**

**Chapter Eight: _Superior_**

* * *

><p>Axel didn't think that he'd ever forget the feeling of being trapped between a multitude of sweaty, disgusting bodies. And this bar—Club XIII—was really no exception. Everyone was loud, and drunk, and trying their hardest it seemed to grind against Axel's ass the longer he stood by the bar, waiting for Twilight to get on stage. He hadn't seen Demyx yet, at least, not up close. He'd recognized his stupid looking hairstyle when Zexion was talking to him by the doorway that lead backstage. But then Demyx disappeared with Zexion to the back, and Axel was left to his own devices, fending off drunk assholes and weird people that wanted to stick random objects up his butt.<p>

The lights suddenly dimmed, and the crowd silenced as Roxas walked up stage, right to the microphone, smiling when he met Axel's gaze. His outfit was that first one Axel had picked out when they went shopping, and he couldn't exactly see the accessories in the blond's ears, but he saw the glint they gave off in the spotlight. Roxas smiled, taking in a deep breath. "Hello, Club XIII!" the crowd beneath him cheered, and a red eyebrow raised at how wonderful the volume of the mic was. "This is your superior speaking, and I hope you're ready for some fun!"

The guitar started as the drunkards cheered, sloshing alcohol all over themselves and the floor. A pink haired man smiled rather sexily at the crowd, playing an amazing riff, before the bass guitar kicked in as well as the keyboard. The clean shaven blond handling the drums began hitting the bass, and Roxas' wonderful voice echoed through the room.

Compared to the last concert, Axel had to admit that this one was a lot better. The volume control was perfect; the instruments weren't too loud and the lead singer's voice was heard perfectly. The fans were too drunk to know the words of the songs, so they stayed quiet during most of the lyrics. And Roxas held his body with much more pride than he had the first time around.

* * *

><p>The show lasted somewhere between an hour and an hour and a half. Axel stayed by the bar, confident that Roxas was going to come and find him to bring him to that party he was talking about. He sat against the counter, drinking down a soda, when a light tap on his shoulder caused him to turn around and glance behind him. Roxas stood there with a broad smile, and Axel, without even realizing it, lifted a hand to run a finger against the smooth texture of the flame earring. "So Zexion wasn't joking."<p>

"Neither was I," Roxas replied, grinning even wider. "When I asked if I should get my ears pierced, I was being serious."

"I didn't think you'd go through with it the same day."

Roxas shrugged, tugging on Axel's sleeve. "Come on, the party's this way. Demyx is already there."

Axel stood and followed Roxas to the hallway he'd seen Demyx vanish into earlier. He tapped Roxas on the shoulder, "By the way, you did a much better job tonight than before!"

"Really?" Roxas grinned over his shoulder. "Thanks, Ax!"

They entered the back room, where Axel finally saw all the other band members up close. "Axel, this is Marluxia, our guitarist, Xion, our keyboardist, and Luxord, our drummer." He turned to the blond. "You bring the alcohol?"

"Of course," Luxord said, a thick English accent coating his tongue. "Who do you think I am?" And from inside a cooler at his feet he pulled out a couple of beers.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh we're getting to a really steamy point of the story. Next chapter will be the party, and then after that? You'll have to wait and see.<strong>

RosieVIII: **Thank you, darling! I'm bad at leaving reviews unless I'm super excited, so it's nice that you at least tried; it means a lot! I hope you enjoy whatever words I spew onto this keyboard!  
><strong>Shirai Phoenix: **Darling. Once again. My eating habits are fine.  
><strong>Chriss-Meister: **Axel's denial runs so deep. And it's only going to get so much worse, so stay tuned!**

**Reviews make me super happy! Please, please, _please _review!**

**-Eternal White Rose**


End file.
